


十九年后

by Proco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco
Summary: 十九年后，改编自罗琳的最后一章，写的时候很早，那个时候爱疯7还是很久远的未来。
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	十九年后

今年的秋天好像突然间就降临了。

九月第一天的早晨像苹果般干脆、金黄，汽车道的尾气与行人的呼吸在清凉的空气中像蜘蛛丝似地闪耀着，一家几口走过隆隆声的街道向着那个大大的黑熏熏的车站走去。由两个家长推着的负载的手推车顶上有两个大大的笼子，里面的猫头鹰们愤怒地叫着，一个黑头发的女孩无精打采地跟着两兄弟后面，抓住她爸爸的手臂。 

“不会太久了，你也很快就去了。”哈利告诉她。 

“两年呢！”小女儿轻蔑地说，“我现在就想去。” 

过路的人好奇地盯着那猫头鹰，因为那家人徘徊在它向着9号与10号月台之间的检票口。二儿子的声音从周围的喧嚣中传到了哈利耳中，他的儿子们又重新开始了刚开车时的那场争吵。 

“我不会的！我不会去格兰芬多的！” 

“让他歇一会吧！”斯内普说道。 

“我只说他可能会，”詹姆说，对他的弟弟露齿一笑，“那没错啊。他可能去格兰——” 

但詹姆捕捉到他父亲的眼神，安静了下来。波特五口子走近了检票口，詹姆越过肩膀自大地微微看了他弟弟一眼，开始跑起来。片刻后，他消失了。 

“你们会写信给我的，是吗？”二儿子利用他哥哥不在的一点时间，立即问他父亲们。 

“如果你想我们这样做的话，每天，”哈利说。 

“不要每天，”二儿子飞快地说，“詹姆说大多数人都是一个月收到一封家里的信。” 

“我们去年一个星期写三封信给他。”哈利说道。 

“所以你不会去相信他告诉你关于霍格沃茨的每一件事情了，”斯内普咕哝道，“你哥，他就像个笑柄。” 

他们肩并肩地把第二个手推车集中加速推向前。当他们到检票口时，阿不思退缩了，但他没有撞上。反而，他们一家子出现在被猩红色的霍格沃茨特快喷出的蒸汽所笼罩的九又四分之三月台。模糊不清的人群透过薄雾蜂拥着，詹姆早已消失在薄雾中。 

“他们在哪？”阿不思焦虑地说，沿着月台摸索着路，凝视着那些模糊不清的形状。 

“我们会找到他们的，”斯内普放心地说。 

但是雾太浓了，很难辨认出人们的脸孔。嗓音离开它们的主人后，声音大得很不自然。哈利觉得自己听到珀西在大声地演讲着关于飞天扫帚的规范使用，那是一个很好的理由不去跟他打招呼… 

斯内普皱了皱眉头，他抽出魔杖轻弹了一下，站台的雾气立刻消失的无影无踪，但立刻，他就后悔这么做了。

在所有人都能看清五十米之外的物体之后，看台上立刻响起来的抽气声。

“快看，是哈利波特和西弗勒斯斯内普！”不知道谁‘小声’的惊呼了一句，原本没有注意到他们的人也纷纷四处张望了起来。

围观的群众手快的已经拿出了自己的爱疯7，不由分说的拍起了照片，用最快速度上传到自己的推特和非死不可。

要知道这是他们唯一能拍到波特一家五口的机会。还有不少记者早就占据了各个有利地形利用长焦镜头拍了这难得的画面。

哈利波特自从打败黑魔王之后，就一跃成为英国巫师界最有价值单身汉之一，自从他毕业之后，他的个人生活就成了每个巫师所关注的焦点，但是当他毕业三年后突然和西弗勒斯斯内普结婚的消息彻底震惊了整个巫师界之后，他们两个就变成了英国巫师界持之以恒所追逐的对象，他们的一举一动总是会登上《女巫周刊》的封面或者《预言家日报》的头版。

甚至在他们结婚的消息爆出来之后，《女巫周刊》曾经用斯内普的照片做封面，并且更改了他的名言’我可以教会你们如何钓到救世主，酿造爱情，阻止竞争者’作为标题。为此女巫周刊赔了一大笔金加隆给波特一家作为赔偿。

当他们的第一个孩子出世之后，婴儿的样貌显然成为众人所关心的话题。斯内普甚至为此发明了一个新的咒语，以阻止任何形式的对他们孩子的偷拍。

围观的家长中有的曾经是斯内普的学生，胆大的几个走向前去和他们的前教授打招呼。意外的是，斯内普准确的叫出了他们的名字。哈利则有些幸灾乐祸的看着那些被斯内普叫出名字的人脸色变了又变。

他们走到最后一节车厢，韦斯莱一家正在那里。金妮和她的丈夫和哈利他们打过招呼之后就匆匆的送孩子上火车去了。

“车停好了吧？”罗恩问哈利，“我一切顺利。赫敏不相信我能通过麻瓜的驾照考试，她认为我对考官施了咒语。”

“不，我没有。”赫敏说，“我一直对你充满了信心。” 

“事实上，我的确对考官施了咒语。”当他们一起把阿不思的行李和猫头鹰抬上列车时罗恩悄悄对哈利说，“我只不过忘记看后视镜了而已。” 

当他们回到站台上，他们看到小女儿艾尔和罗丝的弟弟雨果正热烈地讨论着当他们进入霍格沃茨以后会被分到哪一所学院里去。 

“如果你没进格兰芬多，我们就会剥夺你的财产继承权。”罗恩说，“不过放心去吧。” 

“罗恩！” 

艾尔和雨果大笑起来，但是阿不思和罗丝严肃地看着他。 

“他不是这个意思。。。”赫敏试图向两个孩子解释。但罗恩却不再注意这边了，跟着哈利的眼神，他几乎不被察觉地朝五十码外点了点头。

“看看那是谁！” 

德拉科·马尔福与他的妻儿站在那里，黑色的外衣扣紧了他喉咙，他的头发有些秃，突出了他的下颚。有个新来的男孩长得像德拉科，就像阿不思长得像哈利一样。德拉科瞥见哈利、罗恩正盯着他。

“教父！”阿不思欢快的叫了一声，然后高兴的往教父德拉科的方向跑去

“那就是说，他们也来了。”罗恩屏住呼吸说。“保证你每次考试都考得好过他，罗丝，谢天谢地你遗传了你妈妈的脑子。” 

“罗恩，看在老天的份上，”赫敏带着半高兴半严肃的语气说，“不就是打了个赌吗？你跟德拉科也真是的！” 

“你说的对，抱歉，”罗恩说，但又不由自主地加了一句，“尽管这样，也不要跟他好，罗丝，要是你嫁给了一个纯血统，你的韦斯莱爷爷可不会原谅你。” 

“嘿！” 

詹姆又重新出现了，把行李、猫头鹰、手推车卸下了，跟罗恩和赫敏打了招呼。

德拉科和西弗勒斯两个人在说着什么，阿不思和Scorpius乖乖的站在一边。

“德拉科。”哈利走了过来，和马尔福握了握手，“等送走了孩子们，我们一起吃个饭，和罗恩他们？”

德拉科冲他妻子点点头，然后看着斯内普说：“荣幸之至。”

“哦，得了，别假装你们好像多讨厌对方似的，上周你和罗恩刚刚联手用巫师棋痛宰了我和西弗勒斯。”

“你真是个小心眼儿，波特。”

斯内普不高兴的看了一眼的他的丈夫：“还好意思提这个，明显是你的棋术太差。”

“偶尔输一两局也无所谓，亲爱的。”哈利笑嘻嘻的搂着他丈夫的腰，亲昵的吻了吻斯内普的脸颊。

“哦！”德拉科揉着太阳穴，“又开始了，已经这么多年了，你们还这么热情！拜托你们照顾一下身边还有未成年儿童。”

哈利假装没听到，斯内普则有些不好意思的看着另外的方向却依旧让他丈夫的手臂搂着他。

“孩子们，快上车吧！”德拉科假装无奈的对两个孩子说。

“圣诞节见了。” 

“再见，阿不思，”哈利说，“别忘了下星期五海格邀请了你去喝茶。不要和皮皮鬼纠缠。还没学会就不要与别人决斗。也不要让詹姆使你感到紧张。” 

“要是我分到格兰芬多怎么办？” 

这细语是给他父亲听的，哈利知道只有在离别的瞬间才能强迫阿不思发现当初那种恐惧之大和真诚。哈利蹲下来，好让阿不思正对着他。哈利的三个孩子里，只有阿不思遗传了他的绿色眼睛。 

“阿不思”哈利静静地说，好让除了西弗勒斯以外的任何人听不见，“无论你分到哪个学院，我和你的爸爸都会一直爱你。你瞧，我是格兰芬多而你的爸爸是斯莱特林，我们彼此相爱，并且相处的很好” 

“但罗恩刚才说——” 

“——然后格兰芬多学院会招收一个很棒的学生，不是吗？那对我们没什么关系。但是如果你真的很介意，你可以选择去斯莱特林而不去格兰芬多。分院帽会把你的选择计算在内的。” 

“真的吗？” 

“它对我那样做了。”哈利说道。 

他从来未告诉过他任何一个孩子这件事,他也看到了阿不思脸上露出的惊奇。但现在猩红色的火车上的门响起了警钟，看见人群向前最后一吻和最后一分钟的提醒人模糊的红色轮廓。阿不思跳进了车厢，。学生们也像吊在最近的窗户上。一大群人的脸，包括车上和外面的，都转向了哈利和西弗勒斯。 

“为什么他们都在盯着他们看？”阿不思向罗丝询问道，他们转过头来看其他学生。 

“别让它使你担心，”罗恩说，“都是因为我，我太出名了！” 

阿不思， 罗丝，雨果，和艾尔笑了。火车开始启动了，哈利正在它旁边走着，看着他儿子瘦瘦的脸早已闪耀着兴奋。 

哈利继续笑着挥着手，尽管这有点像是丧失了亲人。看着他的儿子从他身边离开… 

最后一缕蒸汽的痕迹消失了，火车也转弯了。 

“他会没事的！”斯内普咕哝道。 

哈利看着他，一只手握住了西弗勒斯的，另一只手按住额头上闪电形的伤疤。 

“我知道他会。” 

19年来，哈利的伤疤再也没疼过。一切都过的很好。 

END

这就是我心目中的十九年后，哈利和西弗勒斯幸福的生活在一起，这才是我理想中的结局，他们两个谁也离不开谁，少了谁，这个结局都不完美。


End file.
